One Way Ticket?
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: A Condom was the last thing on their minds that night. They weren't thinking, just acting on impulse, acting on passion. Neither of them were expecting the consequences. Warning! Some M-ish Scenes!
1. Flashbacks Are Sobering

**One Way Ticket? **

**Chapter One... **

_**A/N- This isn't the full summary, but should be enough to grab your attention incase you haven't read it on my profile. Enojoy your fan fic experience!**_

_**Oh and a little warning, a part of this is bordering line M.. then agian not really.. I don't know, but I guess it could categorized at that, but it's not.. just read and you'll see. It's rated T, so that should cover it. **_

_**She couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was too afraid of the outcome... losing him. She knew she was being irrational. Either way.. wether she left for paris or told him.. either way she would lose him. She felt like she was sixteen, running away again.. running from her problems. If there's one thing she's good at it, it's that. She just couldnt stay though, she couldn't be rejected for this... for letting it happen agian.**_

_One Way Ticket.. Chapter One..._

" Come on! Please." Lorelai urged

" I'm done. "

" No, you can't be done." She said matter of factly, knowing by the look on his face that he had more to say.

"I'm done!" Luke told told her firmly, determined not to go into another rant.

"There's more, I know it! It's germinating."

" I'm done, I'm at peace. There is no more. "..." Just the smell of Manhattan!

" I knew it. There was more. " Lorelai grinned.

"I mean, forget about the smells you can't identify. The ones you can identify are putrid! I mean, if it's not that rank smell of hot dog gushing out of those dirty sidewalk carts, it's the stench of the subway pouring out of the dirty grates! I mean, the manhole-cover steam? God knows what that steam is. You can't get a breath of fresh air!

" Go, Luke! Rant, Luke!" She cheered

" The whole city is a decaying heap. It's too many people crammed into too many buildings on too small a piece of land. It's an experiment that's failed. They should just give the whole island a push and float it over to Europe."

"But after we see Spamalot! Right? I paid a lot for those tickets."

" I'm fine with an urban environment. But you need land around your space. Air to breathe." He took in a deep breathe, " I'm done again."

"I love ranting Luke." She smiled as she let her fingers run through his hair.

" Why does this song keep playing?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Because I put the CD player on repeat with my fancy remote in my fancy limo. Hey, do a limo rant. I bet that's a good one."

"No, that's right they sent you a limo. You deserve it." He told her as he ran his hand along her thigh.

" And it enabled us to drink and not drive."

"That's good too."

"Hey, I heard there was good food at this party. "

" I heard that too."

" Huh. Never made it to the food, did we?

" I had three peppermints I took from the bowl in the men's room, gave the attendant a five, 'cause it's all I had."

" Made it to the bar, though." She smirked at the amount of times they found themselves ordering another drink.

" Yeah. We should've eaten something before we went."

" Who knew we'd keep missing the trays? "

"But I'm not hungry. But I'm something, what am I?"

"You're drunk." She grinned wickedly .

"Right" He nodded." I haven't been drunk in years." He laughed at the thought.

"Hey, have I thanked you enough for escorting me, and being such a good sport and shaking hands with all the big city folk you don't like, and putting extra cherries in my Manhattan?"

"Yeah. You did."

"There'll be more thanking. Later on tonight" With a smile playing on his lips, Luke met Lorelai as she leaned to kiss him.

"Tastes like peppermint." She whispered against his lips.

_The Next Morning.. Luke's Apartment..._

It was early. The sun was just pouring through the curtains and shining brightly in the small apartment.

"..Ow.." Lorelai winced as she slowly opened her eyes and was immediatly met with the strongs rays of sunlight. That definatly wasn't helping her headache.

Regretting her decision to open her eyes, she closed them tight for a minute, trying to shake the hangover.

Taking in a deep breathe, she reopened her eyes, but frowned when she saw that it was just as bright as before.

"Damn hangover.." She groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead, rubbing small circles in an attempt to stop the pounding.. which didn't work.

Sighing, she gave up and instead focused on sitting up.

Looking toward the dead weight next to her- once Luke was out, he was out-, Lorelai gently gripped her hand around Luke's wrist and layed his arm beside her.

As she stood from the bed, she wrapped the thin sheet around her body like it was a towel.

Walking across the wood floor, she averted her gaze around the room, looking for the clothes she was wearing yesturday.

First she saw her dress, dropped by the bed, not too far from that, she found Luke's shirt, a mere inches from that, then her underwear... it was like a bread crumb trail, starting from the door to the bed.

Last night was a bit hazy for her, but as she saw their clothes scattered across the room, she also saw last night.

Bending down, she took her dress in her hands, holding it close to her chest as she followed the trail to the door, seeing last night replay in her mind.

_"Can't even make it through the door, huh?" Lorelai grinned as they made their way upstairs, Luke occupied as he worked his lips down her neck. _

_"Nope" He answered quickly, then focused back on her chest. _

_".. Door" She said as they left the last stair. _

_Looking over Luke's shoulder, Lorelai reached through his arm- which was locked around her waist-, twisted the knob, then flung the door open. _

_As much as she was loving the attention he was giving her chest, she lifted his chin, wanting to busy her lips with his. _

_"..Off" She complained agianst his mouth as she tugged at his tie. _

_Determined to keep his mouth on her's, he reached his hands between them, brining them to the knot on his tie to loosen it, then Lorelai pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. _

_Pulling her closer, Luke put his hands on her thighs, pulling the soft material of her dress up as he sought to find her waist agian. _

_"..Bed" She panted, moving her hands to his belt. _

"..No.." She whispered, starring at the far wall as flashes of last night's events filled her head.

_".. Lorelai.." Luke panted, hoovering over her on the bed. "..I .. need.." _

_"I Know.." She grinned agianst him. _

_"No.." He tried agian, breaking from the kiss, his face no more than an inch from hers. "I need.."_

_"Down" She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned forward to kiss the sensative spot below his ear. _

_"..Lor... elai"He moaned, barely able to say her name. ".. We... need.. damn it" He growled when he felt her hands wrap around his shaft._

_Laughing, she left his neck and went back to his lips, where she immediatly stuck her tongue out, asking for entrance. _

_"..Wait.." He tried pulling away from her, but stopped when he felt her tongue run over his. "Screw it" He gave up, throwing himself fully into the the kiss. _

She could only remember bits and pieces but one thing was very clear.. they didn't use protection.

.. To Be Continued...

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	2. Sleepless In Stars Hollow

**One Way Ticket?... Chapter Two... Sleepless In Stars Hollow**

_**ChasingDestiny13- **Wow, 43 pleases, you must really want an update. I guess it's your lucky day. Thank you for reviewing and come back again.. oh don't forget to grab a goodie back on the way out. _

_**Pattyweb0606- **Yeah, this is the extremely late baby fic that was suppose to be in the JJ baby fication.. ooo well, Im posting it anyway. Glad you liked it, keep reviewing!!!_

_**Bianca89- **That's what I didn't like about the eppy, you'd think she'd be more freaked out, and initially, they showed that, with her standing in Luke's apartment having the flash backs, but after that she was joking about it, which, I guess, is more Lorelai, but still, that's pretty life alerting and it could've happened. Thanks for reviewing!!!!_

_**Gilmoregirls3916- **LoL, yeah, I think it's pretty self explanatory what happens next.. well my profile says it anyway. Thanks for reviewing!!!!_

_**Copop- **There will be some drama, well there already has, but this is a baby fic, so yes, she is pregnant, so that's drama within itself, but don't worry, Im not gonna go over the top here. I think you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Softballgurl09- **Thank you, and sorry It took so long, but more is here. Thanks for revivewing!!!_

_**Purplekirbyshaft- **Thank you!!! Keep reviewing!!!!_

_**Babs25- **Thanks, and the next update will be much faster than this one, I didn't mean to wait too long. _

_**JavaJunkieLL4Ever- **Yeah, I haven't been watching the reruns, the ones on abc family, I watch, but the ones on the CW are just depressing. Damn Christopher, way to ruin a season. _

_**Gglover52- **Thank you!! Glad you like it!!! Keep reviewing!!_

_**Sarahb2007- **If i didn't say that this was a baby fan fic, I wouldn't be giving this away, but she's pregnant now, so you'll definatly see that side of her. _

_**Daniluvsyanot- **Thank you!!!! Keep reviewing!!!_

_**Curely-Q- **That's what I like to hear!! Thanks for the review!!_

_**One Way Ticket... Chapter Two... **_

Two Weeks.

It's been exactly two weeks to the day.

Sighing nervously, Lorelai turned, glancing at her alarm clock- which, when it wasn't interrupting her beauty sleep- used to bring a smiled to her face, it would make her laugh when various farm animals would oink, or moo, or quack, all things that were very amusing... but now, as 1:30 a.m flashed in bright red letters, she wanted to grab the stupid clock and throw it across the room, breaking it to pieces.

So many emotions were running through her. She's been a nervous wreck for thirteen days.

Lorelai knew there were two ways this could go. She was either pregnant, or she wasn't. That was it. It sounded very simple.. but it wasn't, not even close.

Honestly, she was hoping the test would come out negative. She wanted to see that blue line appear on the screen, or, if she used one of those new high tech things, she wanted to see a clear negative.

When she found out she could be pregnant, she felt like she was sixteen again. All those emotions, they came rushing through her like a speeding Ferrari .

She knew, that if she was pregnant, financially, she was stable. She had a great job, It wasn't allowing her to live a mansion or anything, but it payed the bills. She had a roof over her head- a shelter that was much larger than the shed she lived in many moons ago. She was in a different place now then from when she had Rory, but the fears, the anxiety, the constant worrying.. all these were present, just geared toward different things.

When she found out she was pregnant with Rory, she wasn't really afraid of losing Christopher. She was too busy worrying about being pregnant, going through labor, raising a baby at seventeen. Only when she declined Christopher's proposal for marriage, did she take a second to think about what it would be like to be without him... only a second.

She wasn't heartbroken when things ended. She was too preoccupied with more important things.

Then, when she had Rory, things changed dramatically. She became worried about the future. About raising Rory in that house. Not too much time passed until she made the decision to leave her childhood home and strike out on her own. She was scared shitless, but she knew she couldn't stay where she was. Rory would end up just like her.

Now, it was completely different. Her relationship was something she's been constantly worrying about.

She didn't want to lose Luke. She knew she would be left with a broken heart if she did.

Bringing her hand to her face, Lorelai wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek.

She's been crying a lot these past two weeks. Too much for her liking.

Every time she pictured the worst, saw herself telling Luke, she couldn't see a positive out come, and every time it brought tears to her eyes.

Ten months they've been together. _Ten Months. _

Granted they had those three weeks apart, but still, it was a long time, especially for her. She wasn't one to commit to relationships very long. She never said I love you to a man... not until Luke.

Lorelai knew it was different from the start. They were friends for eight years before they took that leap to the next step. He knew her better than she knew herself, and while she always thought that would scare the crap outta her.. it didn't.

She found herself loving it when Luke was able to read her. See through her by the just the slightest look.

Luke was a man who wanted her, emotional baggage in all... he wanted her.. but kids.. he made it seem pretty clear that he didn't want kids.

Having another child... occasionally it crossed Lorelai's mind, there were a few times when she pictured herself holding a baby.. she saw her and Luke sitting together, watching their kid play on a swing set.. but honestly, she never thought it would happen.

Luke never talked about wanting children. They few times he did mention kids, it wasn't in the most positive manner.

To the town, it made perfect sense. The grumpy, monosyllable, I-don't-give- a -damn-about-the-world, attitude, was the Luke they saw.. but Lorelai, she knew a different Luke.

When he was with her, there was an entirely new side of him. He was sweet, loving, caring, even at times a little flirty. They always bantered, alone or with a crowd, and he would constantly "Lorelai" her, sigh her name, but she knew he was loving every minute of it.

Luke was an amazing man. He did things without ever being asked , like fixing various broken items around her house. He always made sure she was well fed. Those were just a few from a very long list.

He adored her. She could see it in his eyes. The spark that everyone talked about for years.. it was always right there, she was just too stubborn to see it.

When Rory was younger, and her and Luke first met, Luke quickly took to her and Rory. That's why she was a bit taken back when he first talked so bitterly about children.

But then, as time went by and Lorelai saw that Rory was the only kid he interacted with, then she started to understand. She came to learn that he cared more about Rory then he did himself.

Her and Luke's friendship built quickly. The three of them became a sort of family. The diner became a second home for Lorelai and her daughter. Luke became the only man she would ever trust with Rory's life.

She knew Rory was a special kid. There weren't many people who didn't like her. If there was going to be one kid in the world that Luke would be able to tolerate, it made sense that that kid was Rory.

Looking to the corner of her eyes, Lorelai saw that it was 1:34 a.m.

The night seemed to be dragging on.

Part of her wanted to close her eyes, get to tomorrow that much faster, find out the results.. and part of her was terrified to wake up in the morning.

... To Be Continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Procrastination AKA Stalling

**One Way Ticket... Chapter Three... **

_**Natatalie23- **LoL, I don't know about 58, most likely, this story will only go to about ten..but who knows, I thought The Seventh Season would only have 20, and that's in it's fifties.. Thanks for reviewing!!!!_

_**Gilmoregirls3916- **Thank you for the compliment!!! Keep reviewing!_

_**Copop- **Okay, so I'd be totally lying to you if I said they're wouldn't be any drama.. they're will be, but that doesn't mean the out come won't be good, remember that... lol, so you won't read my story anymore if Lorelai has to do it alone.. we'll that you won't know until a couple of chapters later. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Javajunkielove2809**- Thank you, and Im sorry for the length, I'll try and make this one longer, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Curley-Q**- It may have been easier if I actually went through that, but thank you, im glad it seems somewhat real. Thank you for reviewing!!!!_

_**Vakan- **I thought about that too, how did Luke not notice something, but remember that in the show, the same thign happened, she was like that for two weeks, but I always figured she didnt' show much until she was alone, she didn't let herself seem weak and worried when she was around people, especially Luke. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Babs25- **Yeah, I mean Lorelai's said it herself,she saw Luke as a father figure to Rory and he was, he's said he cares more about her than it does about himself which is completely true, he would die for either of the Gilmore Girls, so i thought having Lorelai say that fit.. thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Allycat1186- **Eight love its, lol, thank you!!!!!_

_**GGLover91- **Thank you so much, I've never made any speechless before, lol, thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Sarahb2007- **Yeah, Im working on making them longer, my goal is six pages per chapter instead of four, so we'll see how that goes, thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Pattyweb0606- **LoL, she's gonna take this chapter.. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**The Mrs. Ventimiglia- **LoL, yeah last chapter was short and slow, not dialoge at all I think, but that will change, I just thought it was important for people to know what Lorelai was thinking, the fears and everything, but anyway, im glad you said you want drama, cause drama will be ensuing, lol.. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Xxsykochick16- **If only it were that easy, lol.. thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Alexa- **Thank you!!!! _

_**Xogilmoregirlsox10- **Thank you, I'm glad you love it!!!_

_**ChasingDestiny13- **Ewww, lol, I hate Mcdonalds, they suck!!! LoL. Sixteen pleases, jeez, someone wants a new chapter. LoL, Thanks for the review, love ya werido!!!!_

_**One Way Ticket... **_

Lorelai jumped at the sound of her alarm clock. With everything that's been going on, she completely for got about the Inn, that she was scheduled to be in from 8- 4 today and although she was part owner and could pretty much call in sick when ever she wanted, she thought better of it, knowing that the distraction would probably be welcomed.. depending on the outcome.

Taking a deep breathe, Lorelai slowly pushed the covers from her body. She had an hour before she had to be at the Inn, there was no way in hell that was enough time for her to drive to Hartford, come back home, take a pregnancy test, than go back to work and still be on time. She's done it before though, usually without realizing the time, but there were those few occasion's when she did it just to annoy Michel, which of course was always fun.

"_That's an option.." _She thought, still sitting in bed as she contemplated on what to do.

Hopefully, if the test came out negative, showing up late for work would be fine, no problem, things would go back to normal, she wouldn't have to fake anything anymore. Of course people suspected something was wrong, the only person she told the truth to was Rory. The thought of telling Sookie crossed her mind, but she dismissed it, already feeling guilty that Luke, the father of her possible baby, didn't know what was going on, so she left that alone, just leaving Rory the only person who knew of her dilemma.

Then, on the other hand, if she test came out positive, she knew there was no way in hell she'd able to go to work. She knew she would break down, cry.. she certainly wouldn't be able to greet people with a smile at the front desk.

After some thought she decided on the first option, figuring she could either go on her lunch break, leave work early, or just go at four. Either way, it was better than finding out now.

_The Dragonfly Inn..._

"Lorelai," Michel greeted his boss, a surprised expression on his face as he watched her come through the lobby. "You're early"

"Am I?" She asked, walking toward the front desk.

"It's 7:44" He told her "Why are you sixteen minutes early? You never come early. Usually you waltz in late, leaving me to do everything while you're sleeping in late or taking long showers, instead of everyone else who has to show up on time or else they'll get fired" Michel ranted.

"I don't know, I just came in early, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem" He answered, focusing back on the computer screen.

"Good"

_Later On.. Lunch.._

"Is there any coffee?" Lorelai asked, walking through the kitchen.

"Not fresh, but there's some left in that pot" Lorelai nodded, not really caring if it was fresh or not, she just needed caffeine in her system.

"Thanks Sookie"

"Im surprised you're still here, isn't this usually when you leave for lunch"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd stay around here today, catch up on some paper work"

"No Lukes?"

"No, I'll just see him later" Truth was, for the past two weeks, during her lunch breaks, she hardly went to Luke's, it was just easier to avoid telling him anything if she wasn't around him. He could always read her like an open book, he was able to tell when the slightest thing was wrong and she couldn't risk it, so instead, she'd stop in for five minutes, just grabbing a coffee to go, claiming she had to be back at the Inn, then she'd go home, or meet Rory in Hartford for a bit.

"Okay" Sookie smiled, pulling something out of the oven.

"I'll be in my office" Lorelai told her, before walking through the swinging door and down the hall.

Sighing, Lorelai put her coffee mug down on her desk. She had an hour before she was officially back on the clock again.

She knew she should just get in the car and drive the 30 minutes to Hartford, she could be a little late coming back from lunch, her staff was used to that as well.. but she didn't budge. Lorelai sat in that black chair for 60 minutes, her eyes averting around the room, studying every aspect of it. The wooden floor, the bright color of the walls, the two paintings that even after staring at each for at least 15 minutes, she still couldn't understand. Irionically enough, she realized that she was one who bought them, she was pretty sure at Kim's Antiques.

"Lorelai.." A male voice knocked on her door.

"Yes?" She asked, coming back to reality.

"There's a package for you, they need your signature"

"Okay, I'll be right there" Derek, one of the bell boys, nodded, softly closing the door as he left.

_Lobby..._

"Hi, is that for me?" She asked, seeing a delivery man waiting in the lobby.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore"

"Yep"

"Then this is for you, I just need you to sign here" Nodding, Lorelai took the pen, then after putting her signature down, she thanked the UPS guy, taking her basket to the front desk.

"What is that?" Michel asked.

"Lorelai, a little something to make the trip over to the Durham Group a bit more fun. Mike Armstrong" She read from the card. _(Quick AN, I know, in the show, the package came after she took the pregnacy test, i think the eppy after, but im making it a bit eariler)_

"That is the man that wants to buy the Inn, no?"

"Travel soap, travel candles, a travel blanket, cashmere travel pillow, cashmere socks, Lumiere youth serum... wow" She awed, her eyes scanning the package. "Michel, take something. What do you want?"

"The memory of those bikers poking each other in the buttocks "eternally sun shined" out of my mind"

"Come on, Michel, take something, you love products"

"You are going to do it, aren't you?"

"Do what?" She asked, taking some products out to get a closer look.

"You're going to sell the Inn to Mike Armstrong. Then, you're going to go off and have a wonderful life and I'm going to be unemployed. Very attractive assest on the dating scene. You know, we have our own little section on match dot com..."

"Michel, stop it. I'm probably not gonna take the deal"

"You're not?"

"This is my Inn. I love it here. It's just nice being wooed, you know. Having someone want you enough to send you Prescriptive misting lotion."

"Fine, if you say so"

"I do"

_Later... Crap Shack..._

"Okay," Lorelai took in a breath, standing in front of three pregnancy tests that were lined up on the sink. "You can do this" She encouraged herself ".. Here goes nothing" She said, taking the first box.

... To Be Continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. And The Answer Is

**One Way Ticket... _And The Answer Is_... **

_**ChasingDestiny13- **You're first this time!!!! Yay!! Go Lexi!!! LoL. And I may of left you hanging, but I at least I didn't smack you, tickle you, and throw a rubber ball at you.. like some people.. cough cough..LoL, thanks for reviewing werido!!!_

_**Curley- Q**- LoL, I already wrote this chapter and I promise this one has the results. Thanks for reviewing!!!_

_**LIKEWTFiTSSARAH**- LoL, sorry, I had to do it, I Looooveeee Cliffhangers. Yes I know, Im pure Evil, insert weird, im about to take over the world, laugh. Thanks for reviewing Sarah!!!!_

_**Xogilmoregirlsox10**- Thank you!!! Glad you liked it!!_

_**Alexa**- LoL, I couldn't help my self, but the results are in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!!!_

_**Livingnthehollow- **LoL, you people really don't like cliffhangers do you? Well I don't blame you, thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Gilmorefan4life- **LoL, I know, I suck, but I love cliffhangers too much to leave them.. does this count as a quick update?? Cause Luke on top, only an idiot would turn that down.. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Babs25- **I know what you mean about the skipping thing, I really wanted to drag it along a bit more, show the moments leading up to the test, more of her day, going to the pharmacy.. just more, but I don't know, I just also felt that I should get on with it, but ya, I know what you mean. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Burgerman- **Haha, LoL, She's defiantly ran from her problems more than once, but I think that helps to make her seem more real, she's very complex that Lorelai Gilmore. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Locoforcoco12- **27's please's, yes I counted, lol. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**LukeLukeLuke- **Thank you!!!!! Keep R and R-ing!!_

_**Copop- **LoL, sorry, but I can guarantee that you will see test results this chapter... HAHA!! My evil planned worked, you're hooked!!! Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Sarahb2007**- LoL, Im addicted to fan fictions, it's a sickness. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Princetongirl**- Thank you for reviewing!!!_

_**DiehardavaJunkie14**- LoL, the results are in this chapter!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47**- LoL, thank you, and I know I've been lacking with the seventh season, the thing is, I update those on weekends, and there's just so much going on, so many birthday's anniversary's. I have a big family, we're Italian, we celebrate everything, lol.. but I am sorry that the update took so long, and my plan in to update that again this weekend, so look out for that. Thanks for reviewing!!!_

_**Cywen69**- LoL, thank you, Im glad you liked it, and yes, it was a very mean spot to stop, I've been told im evil.. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_**Gilmoregirls3916**- Thank you for the good review!!!!_

_**One Way Ticket.. Chapter Four... **_

_Later... Crap Shack..._

"_Okay," Lorelai took in a breath, standing in front of three pregnancy tests that were lined up on the sink. "You can do this" She encouraged herself ".. Here goes nothing" She said, taking the first box._

The minutes ticked by incredibly slow as Lorelai paced back and forth in her bathroom.

After no more than thirty seconds, her nerves started running wild, she became increasing anxious with every step.

As much as she wanted things to go back to normal, she was scared as hell to even glance at the tests.

Not being able to take it, Lorelai walked out of the bathroom, just needing to see something other than those walls, other than the white sticks that were sitting on her sink, mocking her.

She must've circled the house at least five times before she dared to set foot in the bathroom again.

Coming to a stop at the sink, Lorelai brought her gaze down, focusing on the small screen of the pregnancy test.

Her heart sped up in those few seconds in took to look down, but the second she saw a blank screen, she let out a breath, bringing her hand to her heart, trying to calm herself.

Loreali glanced at the timer, seeing how much time was left.

Almost two minutes.

"Damn it." She cursed, sitting down on the toilet seat cover, still holding the timer in her hand.

Lorelai felt like time was standing still. She really never understood that why, when someone wants time to speed up, those hands on the clock seem to pass by the numbers ten times slower.

Was it some kind of cosmic joke? Was God sitting on a big fluffy cloud, looking down at her with a smirk on his face as he altered time, making the seconds feel like hours?

She didn't know, but she did know that eventually those results had to come... they did last time...

_Stopping in front of the Gilmore Mansion, Lorelai let out a breathe. "You can do this." She whispered. "You can do this."_

"_Lorelai!" Emily greeted, a smile covered her face when she spotted her daughter walk ing through the door. "Good, you're home!"_

"_Yep." She answered, putting on a smile. **"Just like always, same time and everything, big shocker." **_

"_I got you another fitting with Leslie."_

"_Leslie?" Lorelai asked. _

"_Leslie Selene, for your debutante dress."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." Emily smiled, pleased with herself. "She's coming tomorrow, hopefully you've managed to drop a few pounds, your father and I already wasted money on the last dress," She warned her daughter. "you've been keeping up with your running?" _

"_Uh huh." Lorelai nodded._

"_Uh huh" is not a proper answer Lorelai, yes or no?"_

"_Yes." Lorelai sighed. _

"_Good." Emily nodded, examining her daughter with skeptical eyes. _

_Lorelai kept still, standing there awkwardly as her mother looked her over, like she was judging one of those old antique, yet must have chairs that no one could sit in. _

_Luckily for Lorelai, it was February, her body was covered in layers of clothing, Emily couldn't seem to deny nor confirm if she had gained weight, even though, for the past two weeks, Lorelai's changed her diet, and kept up with her running.. just like she was told to. _

"_Okay," Lorelai interjected. "I'll be upstairs, homework." She explained, just like everyday. _

"_You'll be called down for dinner at seven."_

"_Okay." Lorelai flashed a smile before quickly turning to go upstairs. _

_Upstairs..._

_Lorelai never saw the point in there being a bathroom attached to her bedroom. There was one right down the hall, two doors down to be exact, yet she, along with her parents, had their own bathroom. _

_Of course, then, as she stood in front of her bed, holding her back pack upside down as the contents fell out onto her mattress, she silently thanked God for allowing her parents to be greedy, wasteful, and several other words that described the snobby Gilmore's._

_As soon as her eyes spotted the first pregnancy test, she tossed her empty back pack behind her, quickly finding the other two tests, then rushing off to the bathroom. _

_Quickly, she peed on all three tests, then layed them out on her sink, waiting for her future to be decided. _

_Immediately, Lorelai left the bathroom, setting the timer on her watch as she paced back and forth through her room, glancing down at her wrist every five seconds. _

Now, as Lorelai was sitting on the toilet seat, she sighed, shacking the memory.

Lorelai remembered that day like it was yesterday. That one second it took for her to read the results , managed to completely change her life forever. Finding that pink strip confirmed her suspicions and changed so much.

Of course, in that moment, she didn't see it as a positive change, but then, during the pregnancy, even through all the morning sickness, headaches, backaches, weird cravings..she still felt like what was happening was good. She often pictured herself holding the baby, feeding it, rocking it, and every time it brought it a smile to her face.

Lorelai wanted to be able to have that same feeling now as she did so many moons ago, but she just couldn't see this turning out okay if the test came out positive.

**Ding!**

Snapping from her thoughts, Lorelai dropped the timer, then, after she realized what that sound meant, she managed to take a deep breath, stand up, then walk the few feet to the sink.

Lorelai kept her eyes locked on the wall a she slowly reached her hand down, gripping the first test her fingers touched.

She felt like her heart was going to come to a crashing halt any second, it was beating so fast.

".. No.." She whispered, finding the word, _one_ word written across the screen. "No." She repeated, dropping the test in the sink as she quickly reached for another one.

"Oh my God." Lorelai could feel the tears rising as the second, then third test, said the same thing.

PREGNANT

.. To Be Continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Desperation Calls For A Promise

**One Way Ticket... Chapter Five... Desperate Times Calls For A Promise**

**Sarahb2007- **_I do stop with cliffy's all the time, the reason I do that is because then I know the readers will have to come back, lol.. I don't know, I love using them, I hate seeing them.. so it's a love hate thing.. maybe it would be better If I updated often, and I know, if you look at each of my stories individually, it doesn't seem like I updated often, but I have like 19 stories running, and yes, that's my fault, lol, I just get these ideas and I tend to not finish them, but I am working on it.. part of me just wants to focus on one story at a time, finish it, then move onto the the next, but I can't do that, I have too many going to stop them completely.. anyway, sorry for the rant, but I am working on my updates. Thanks for reviewing!!_

**_Gilmorefan116- _**_LoL, thank you for saving it :). Glad you loved it!!! Thanks for the good review!!!_

**_Pattyweb0606- _**_Thank you!!! Keep reviewing!!_

**_Cywen- _**_LoL, yep, she's pregnant. A few weeks ago, before I posted this story, I had a detailed description on my profile, which said it was for the jj babyficathon.. that was probably a mistake because most probably knew she was pregnant already.. oo well, lol..glad I was able to surprise someone with the news.. Thanks for reviewing!!!_

**_BlackBeautiJ- _**_thank you :)_

**_LivingtheHollow- _**_Thank you!! Glad you liked it!!_

**_Charmedchick89- _**_LoL, here's me adding more.. hope you like!! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_XogilmoregirlxOx10- _**_Confrontation with Luke.. maybe.. Thanks for reviewing!!_

**_Gilmoregirlsismycrack- _**_Haha Love your pename!! Thanks for the good review!!_

_**Burgerman- **LoL, you defiantly said it out loud.. or typed it out loud. Your review reminded my of something Shakespeare would write, it's.. poetic, that's kool. So basically, what I got from your review, is you're asking whether she'll run from her problems, or face them head on.. well I can't really tel you that yet, you've find out soon enough.. Love your review!!!! I was confused by some of it, lol, I always am with Shakespeare.. although I don't know for sure if that was, it sounded like.. Thanks!!! _

_**Copop- **LoL, you seem so nervous.. "but it will be ok in the end, won't it?".. Sry, can't tell you that. I know, I know, Im evil.. Thanks for reviewing!!! _

_**HazieRox- **LoL.. is it?... I don't know.. maybe.. hehehe, how I love power!! Thank you for reviewing!!_

_**ChasingDestiny13- **We'll you've definatly gone crazy so I'm a little late on that, next time I'll try and update quicker.. and with Jeff, just kill him in the balls.. works everytime.. Thanks for reviewing weirdo!!!_

_**Hillary 3gg- **Thank you!!! You have no idea how happy that makes me, really, thank you, I'm so glad you like my writing.. well at least The Seventh Season, and this one, lol.. anyway, thank you sooo much for the great review!!!! And yes I am still working on the Seventh Season, I know, my updates haven't been on schedule lately.. most of the summer actually, but thanks for sticking with me!!!! _

_**Buffyangel47-**Thank you!!! Glad you like it!!!_

_**Ellerose- **Well it's new territory, I haven't, nor do I plan on getting pregnant until I'm at least out of college, but you had a kid right? You've been through this?? I remember sending out a help me A.N and I remember you responding.. unless I imagined that, lol.. anyway, if you're still willing, more withthe seventh season, I could really use your help.. Thanks for reviewing!!!_

_**Babs25- **LoL, I remember pming you with the "no" thing, so I just wanna say thank you for reviewing!!_

_**Elizabeth21Ella- **Well, to an extant, Luke has noticed, and you'll see more of an explanation this chapter so I won't say anything. Thanks for reviewing!!!!_

_**ilvgilmoregirls5- **Confused, I know you have a pename on here.. the same named you signed it ann with.. anyway, yep, lol, she's with child. Thanks for reviewing Nora!!_

_**Mudgielovesgilmoregirls- **Lmao.. I LOVE cliffy's,I have a compulsive need to leave people on the edge.. thanks for reviewing!!!_

_**LIKEWTFiTSSARAH- **Haha, I hate you to wacko.. yes I called you wacko!!!!!! That bf is moving in less than two weeks:( so I'll have plenty of time to write then... Thanks for reviewing!!!!_

_**Piggyyoinks247- **Thank you for the good review!!!!!!!!_

_**Curley-Q- **Me either!!! LoL. Thanks for reviewing!!!_

_**DiehardJavaJunkie14- **No, Lorelai isn't happy, she's freaked out, she's .. we'll you see, saying would ruin the purpose of the update, lol.. Thank you for reviewing!!!_

_**One Way Ticket.. Chapter Five.. **_

_**Ding!**_

_Snapping from her thoughts, Lorelai dropped the timer, then, after she realized what that sound meant, she managed to take a deep breath, stand up, then walk the few feet to the sink._

_Lorelai kept her eyes locked on the wall a she slowly reached her hand down, gripping the first test her fingers touched.\_

_She felt like her heart was going to come to a crashing halt any second, it was beating so fast._

"_.. No.." She whispered, finding the word, one word written across the screen. "No." She repeated, dropping the test in the sink as she quickly reached for another one._

"_Oh my God." Lorelai could feel the tears rising as the second, then third test, said the same thing._

_PREGNANT_

"Mom?" Rory called, walking through the foyer with two bags of laundry.

"Coming" Lorelai answered, bringing her hands to her face, the back of her palms wiping away the tears that fell.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted her daughter no more than ten seconds later as she forced a smile to play on her lips.

"I have at least three loads to do," Rory complained as she dragged the bags through the kitchen. "Which means I either have do laundry more often or stop wearing clothes and I don't think Yale would let me stay if I started walking around naked."

"No, they wouldn't." Lorelai said as she pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down.

"Oh no," Rory groaned. "We're out of detergent? Why didn't you tell me that when I called?"

Sighing, Lorelai looked up, locking eyes with her daughter.

".. Mom?" Rory asked gently, studying her mother's red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?" Rory's worried tone came as she walked toward the table, forgetting about her clothes.

She couldn't say the words, she couldn't even think them. It was happening again, history was repeating itself... but this time, while it was very much the same.. it was so much different.. so different.

"Mom?" Rory asked again, her tone hushed as she put her hand over her mother's arm that rested on the table.

".. Promise me something." Lorelai said in just above a whisper.

"Mom, what's-"

"Rory," Lorelai said firmly. "You have to listen to me because this is important, it's _really _important." She said urgently.

Rory nodded, hearing the desperation in her mother's tone. "Okay," She nodded. "I'm listening."

Lorelai let her gaze stray, her eyes landing on Rory's bed as she took a deep breathe, then focused back on her daughter.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," She started. "promise me that no matter what happens you won't let your guard down, that you won't let yourself get lost in the moment, that you'll wait until you're ready, until you're _absolutely _sure that you're ready.. until you're sure that he's ready.. promise me."

At first Rory didn't say anything, they both just sat together in silence, each of them staring into the other's eyes. Rory, trying to figure out what happen from when she called her mother at the Inn, to now, no more than three hours later.

Lorelai, sitting almost completely still, waiting for an answer.

"Mom, I don't-"

"Promise me!" Lorelai interrupted, tears forming in her eyes as she tensed up, looking like she was holding her breath.

"Okay," Rory said quickly, trying to calm her mother. "I promise."

As Lorelai took in what Rory said; when she herd those two simple words, three syllables in total.. she relaxed a bit, hoping that she prevented it from happening to her daughter in the future.

Rory watched as Lorelai let out a deep breathe, not breaking eye contact with her for a second.

"Mom," Rory tried gently, wanting to get to the root of the problem.. if there was even a problem, which, if she went by what she just witnessed, she would swear on her life that there was one. "what happen?"

"... bathroom.."

"What?" Rory asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "What about the bathroom?"

"... I... I messed up Rory.. I just..." Lorelai shook her head, fighting back the fresh tears that were forming in her eyes. ".. Luke.. he.."

"Luke?" Rory questioned "What about Luke? What happen?" She asked, keeping her voice calm. "Is he okay?"

Lorelai nodded, still avoiding her daughter's gaze as she tried to find the words.

Realizing that she wasn't making much leeway with her mom, Rory reached for the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, wiping the tears that left streak marks down her cheeks.

"I'm calling Luke."

"No!" Lorelai shouted, grabbing the phone from her. "You can't call him... he'll hate me." she confessed, barely audible to another's ears.

"Luke could never hate you," Rory said in a soothing tone. "you know that mom, you know he could _never _hate you."

".. I took a pregnancy test.. and.." Lorelai stopped, taking a glance at her stomach.

"Oh my God." Rory awed, once she put the pieces together. "You're pregnant." Lorelai nodded.

"But I thought you said at the hospital that it was a false alarm?"

"I thought it was," Lorelai said. "I thought it was a false alarm when the cravings stopped, but the doctor, he said I had to wait two weeks so I couldn't take the test then but I thought I wasn't.. at least part of me thought I wasn't.. then I went home and all of the sudden I'm craving apples again and I knew I had to take the test.. so I did."

"Wow, this is-"

"Terrible." Lorelai finished.

"Terrible? Mom, you're gonna have a baby, you and Luke."

"Exactly!" She yelled, standing up from the table. " I'm gonna have a baby! Me and Luke! _We're_ gonna have a baby! _Me and Luke!" _Lorelai shouted, as she paced back and forth through the kitchen. "... I can't do this.. I'll lose him."

Rory stood up, reaching her arms out as she hugged her crying mother.

"It's gonna be okay," Rory promised, "You're gonna be okay."

_Two Days Later.. The Dragon Fly Inn..._

Lorelai had taken the previous day off, staying home while Rory told everyone that she was sick.. what exactly Rory told them, she didn't know, the important thing was that she was in no shape to see anyone.

The night before, when Lorelai told her daughter that she was pregnant, she didn't have plans to take time off work.. she wasn't thinking of work, but Rory instantly took charge, playing the mom for a while as she took Lorelai to her room, where she made her change into sweats then lay down in bed.

Lorelai didn't fight back. She did as her daughter said, she went upstairs, changed, then went straight to bed, on and off crying as she had flash backs her previous break up with Luke.

Rory wanted to stay, but Lorelai insisted that she leave, go back to Yale. She was a big girl and could handle this on her own. Of course Rory argued, saying she didn't have class until tomorrow afternoon, she could stay the night, but Lorelai wouldn't hear of it

Lorelai barely slept that night; her tears keeping her awake.

Then, the next morning, when Rory called, she could tell, even through the phone that her mom was in no condition to good to work. Her voice was hoarse, she sounded exhausted and like clockwork Rory herd sniffling, not needing the audio confirmation to know that her mom was crying, most likely through a good chunk of the night.

Before Rory could even hang up, she was in the car, on her way to Stars Hollow to be with her mom.

When she got to the crap shack, she found Lorelai in the bathroom, dressed in the same thing she was in the night before, her hair mused, her eyes red and puffy as she sat on the toilet seat cover, staring at one of the pregnancy test's.

Rory didn't say anything, she just came up next to her mom and hugged her, gently taking the test from Lorelai's hand, then throwing in the trash.

As Rory walked Lorelai back to her bedroom, she told her she would call the Inn, tell Michel that she was sick and couldn't come in today.

Lorelai instantly shot down the idea. She didn't wanna stay home where crying would be unavoidable.. she had done enough of that.

Rory though, being her mother's stubborn daughter, fought back, saying a day off would be good for her.

Eventually Lorelai caved, not having the energy to putup much of a fight.

For a while, Rory layed in bed with her mom, talking to her about anything and everything, just trying to get her mind off what they were both thinking about.

After some times passed, Lorelai's eye lids starting protesting, closing every couple of seconds and Lorelai couldn't do anything but give in to sleep.. so she did.

Rory called the Inn first, told them Lorelai was coming down with the the flu or something, that she needed at least a day off, maybe more.

Then, Rory thought of Luke.

He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know his girlfriend was pregnant, he didn't know she was upstairs, laying in bed having spent the last day crying because she was afraid of losing him.

After much debate, Rory decided not to make the call. She didn't know what to say anyway. _"Sorry Luke, mom won't be coming in today, she's sick." _

Lorelai's been sick before.. not often, but when she was, she hardly stayed home, not wanting to pause everything just because she wasn't feeling well.

Rory knew, if she said that, Luke wouldn't just let that go. He would ask more questions, probably come to the house, so she put the phone down, thinking she would figure out something later.. and she did.

Rory knew what time her mother's lunch break was. She knew when Lorelai stopped in at the diner for food.. so, when it came to be that time, Rory went to the diner, telling Luke that her mom wasn't feeling well so she sent her to bring back the food.

Her plan worked, but of course she could see that Luke was a bit suspicious which didn't come to a surprise to her when her mom told her what's been going on the past two weeks.

Apparently, Lorelai barely saw Luke, and when she did it was for a limited time.

Rory understood why her mom felt the need to avoid Luke, but he had to find out eventually and sooner rather than later was probably best.

That night, Luke had come by, insisting on going in to see Lorelai.

Rory didn't stop him, knowing Lorelai. was fast asleep in bed. She hoped seeing that would ease Luke's mind.

Together, they went upstairs, both peaking into Lorelai's room to see that she was in fact asleep. In that moment Rory silently thanked God.

But before leaving, Luke made Rory promise to call the second she wakes up.

And she did promise, hoping her mom would come to her senses by then and want to tell Luke.

Now, Lorelai walked through the lobby knowing that she had to tell Luke today, she couldn't put it off any longer.

The thought brought tears to her eyes when she got done for work earlier that morning.. the thought of Luke breaking up with her.. Luke breaking her heart.

Maybe she was being irrational, over-dramatic, assuming something she shouldn't be. Rory tried to tell her that Luke would never do that, he would never dump her, he's not that kind of person. Lorelai knew that, she knew he was a good man, a great man.. that's why she also knew he could choose to stay with her, just because he felt like he had too.. not because he wanted too.. either way, Lorelai didn't like the outcome.

"Feeling better?" Michel asked from behind the front desk.

"Yes." Lorelai answered.

"This is came for you." Michel said, holding out a manila envelope.

"The mail came already?" Lorelai asked, knowing it was only eight a.m.

"It came yesterday," The head manager answered. "which you wouldn't known if you came to work instead of making me handle everything while you spent the day laying in bed."

"Michel, I'm not in the mood." she told him, tossing her purse on the desk, then taking her mail from him.

".. Mike Armstrong?" She read from the return label as she scrunched her eye brows in confusion.

_.. To Be continued..._

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	6. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

**One Way Ticket... Chapter Six... It's So Hard To Say Goodbye**

_**A/N-**_ _I just want to say thank you all for the wonderful reviews and as you all know, I normally reply back to every review but I'm just really crunched for time right now, I'm going to try and pm everyone a reply later on, but I thought the new chapter would be more valuable then the review responses, so I choose that. _

_I'm so sorry for the long wait and this wasn't planned, I've been working on a new chapter of, **Life of the Rich Meets Life of the Not so Rich**, I have almost twenty pages written, but it isn't finished, and If i started typing that up now, I probably wouldn't finish tonight, so I'm doing this instead, seeing if I can get another chapter up. There will be one more after this, just a heads up and thanks to those who are still with me on this story_

_**And to my trusty reliable reviewers who comment on every chapter, (yes I know, there's only five chapters, not many.) you know who you are, and for that I thank you!**_

_**Chapter Six... **_

"_Feeling better?" Michel asked from behind the front desk. _

"_Yes." Lorelai answered. _

"_This came for you." He said, holding out a manila envelope. _

"_The mail came already?" She asked, knowing it was only eight a.m._

"_It came yesterday," the head manager answered "which you would have known if you came to work instead of making me handle everything while you spent the day laying in bed."_

"_Michel, I'm not in the mood." she told him, tossing her purse on the desk, then taking her mail from him. _

"_... Mike Armstrong?" she read from the return label she scrunched her eye brows in confusion. _

_**Lorelai,**_

_**And this is my last ditch effort to persuade you to come join our team here in Paris. I have a position that I think will suite you perfectly. We've gone into business with a new hotel that has a lot of potential and I think you would do more than well in running it and getting it off the ground. Yes I know, it isn't something that's too different from what you're doing now, but after six months, you would have the opportunity to travel Europe, working as a consultant for our team. **_

_**I hope you got my basket, a little bribery which I'm sure you were able to figure out, you father's told me what a smart woman you are, which is exactly why you are needed here. Please let me know if this offers interests you. and if it does, your father has my number and I can have you in Paris in no time. **_

_**Mike Armstrong and the Durham Group. **_

Lorelai stood motionless, her voice gone as her eyes ran across the letter for a second time.

"I thought you said you weren't going to take their offer." Michel pipped in, breaking her train of thought.

"I wasn't." she told him absentmindedly, still aw struck by the letter. Her eyes refused to look at anything else.

"You said _wasn't_." he pointed out.

"What?" she asked, still not meeting his gaze.

"Why did you say _wasn't_? I thought you loved it here?" Michel asked, wanting to know why she wanted to leave.

"I do."

"Then why?! Why are you leaving?!" he asked, his voice rising with question as he looked at her with fear in his eyes. Michel not wanting her to leave was something she never thought she would have to worry about.

"I don't know yet Michel." she told him, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "I don't know if I'm leaving." _"I might have to."_

"Fine! Leave! I don't care!"the manager snapped, turning on his heel to leave the room. Lorelai sighed, taking the letter, along with her purse, then leaving the Inn.

_Later That Day..._

Lorelai hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. She had been sitting at her kitchen table, the letter sitting in front of her as she, for what had to be the fortieth time, read it again.

At first, when her father brought up the idea of her selling the Inn and having the ownership in Mike Armstrong's name, she shot it down. It was her Inn, hers and Sookie's. They worked so hard to get it, she wasn't about to give it up, but now it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

They weren't asking her to sell the Inn, they didn't want any part of it. It would still technically be hers if she took their offer. They wanted her to join them in Europe. Work in Paris, running a new hotel. It was the same thing she was doing now and yes, working in Paris did appeal to her, but still, if this was even so much as a month ago, she would have said no without any doubt.. but now.. well the circumstances called for a little consideration, so that's what she was doing.. considering what Mike had to say.

Lorelai knew if she took this, she would just be running from her problems. Leaving them all behind in Stars Hollow Connecticut, while she was across the world in Paris.

She wouldn't even have to tell Luke about the baby, he would never have to know. She would never have to be rejected because of her pregnancy. He wouldn't break her heart.. no, she would be the one breaking someone's heart if she did this.

She knew it would still kill her, breaking Luke's heart, just picking up and leaving without any explanation and she hated even the thought of it, but she couldn't have it the other way. She couldn't have him leave her because of the baby, because he didn't want kids, because she screwed up. And it would be worse if he stayed with her just because he felt like he had to, Lorelai knew that was a possibility too. Luke was a good man, he always did the right thing.

It wouldn't be right though, and she would never know if he was with her because he really wanted the baby, or because he felt like he had to stick around and be a dad.

Lorelai took in a breath, bringing her hand to rest on her stomach, right over her belly button.

Would she be a bad mother if she just up and left, leaving her baby without a father?

Rory, for the most part, grew up without a dad, and yes, she did fine, more than fine, but still.. having a dad around.. things could have been even better for her. Children are meant to have two parents, not one.

"I'm so sorry baby," a tear escaped her eye as she looked down at her stomach. "I'm so sorry."

_Later On... Evening..._

"Mom!" Rory yelled through the house, not stopping for a second as she ran upstairs.

"You're not leaving!" Rory argued, finding her mother packing a suitcase that was sitting on her bed.

"Rory, please." Lorelai begged, not meeting her eyes as she focused on her task. Her plane left in less than two hours and she had to get to the airport.

"No!" Rory protested, moving quickly to put her hand over the top of the suitcase.

"Rory, don't make this harder for me." Lorelai said, her voice barely reaching any volume as she looked down at the bed.

"Do you realize what you're doing? Do you realize that you haven't even given Luke a chance? Do you realize that you're running away again? Do you realize that you're doing what dad did to me?" Lorelai took in a quick, sharp breath as Rory's words registered. Yes, she knew what she was doing.

"Rory, please." Her voice cracking as her eyes welled with tears.

"Do you realize that you're leaving me?" Rory asked, her eyes filling with water too.

And that did it. That broke the ice. It was already cracking but that split it in two.

Letting the tears fall, Lorelai moved to wrap her arms around her daughter, holding her tight.

"I have to do this Rory," she cried. "I know I'm running away, I know I'm not giving Luke a chance.. I know what I'm doing to the baby.. but I have to."

"No, you don't." Rory shook her head, arguing as she cried, gripping her arms tighter around her mother's waist. "You don't."

Lorelai took in a deep breath, pulling back to look lock her eyes with Rory's.

"It won't be forever." she told her gently, closing her eyes tight for a moment to stop the tears. "I will be back. I promise you I'll be back."

"When? When will you come back?" Rory asked desperately as she tears slid down her cheeks.

"I don't know baby." Lorelai told her.

"I finish school next month. I can go and spend the summer with you and you can come back before I start school." Lorelai shook her head.

"I can't. Not before I have the baby. He can't know that I'm having this baby."

Rory took in a deep heavy breaths, and the room grew quiet as she realized what that meant.

"So you're just gonna hide out in Paris until it's eighteen and doesn't need you anymore?! What about me mom?! You think just because I'm in college that I don't need you anymore?! That I don't want you here?!" Rory yelled like she was a child having a tantrum. "What about Luke?! What about you and Luke!?"

"You know I have to do this Rory! And I hate that I do! You think I want to leave him?! You think I want to lose what a great future we could have had!? No! I don't!" Lorelai yelled back, then took a moment to calm down. "I love you Rory, more than anything in this world, you know that." she nodded, as she brought her hand to her face to wipe her tear stained cheek. "The last thing I wanna do is leave you. When you went to Yale, that was beyond hard for me.. this is gonna be harder, I know that, but I will come back. We'll talk all the time and you can come and visit me anytime you want to baby, but I have to do this. _I have to._ You have to understand that and you have to know that this is one of the hardest things that I've ever done." Rory nodded.

"Can you give this to Luke for me?" Lorelai asked, reaching behind her to grab an envelope.

"What is it?" Rory asked, taking it from her mother.

"It's a letter."

"What does it say?"

"Not enough." Lorelai shook her head, knowing she only gave him the readers digest verison "When I leave, can you give that to him?" Rory nodded.

"Thank you." Lorelai nodded, glancing around the room to make sure everything was ready to go.

"Can I come with you? To the airport?"

Lorelai shook her head. "If you come with me, I won't leave."

"I love you." Rory said, hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you too baby. I love you _so_ much."

"What time is your flight?" Rory asked.

"Six." Rory nodded as she pulled back.

"I should go." Lorelai said, breaking the silence as she went to grab her suitcase. Rory couldn't help the tears that were buidling in her eyes.

It broke Lorelai's heart, watching Rory cry, she hated it.

"I'll see you, okay? I promise." Lorelai assured her. Rory nodded as Lorelai kissed her cheek. "Don't cry." She whispered, wiping her daughters cheeks. "I know you're not a little kid anymore, but good okay? Don't get into too much trouble." Lorelai smiled.

"I won't." Rory said, a small smile coming across her lips.

"Bye sweetie." Lorelai reluctantly turned, leaving the house she and Rory grew up in.

"Bye." Rory whispered.

.. To Be Continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. I Just Can't Live A Lie

One Way Ticket... I Just Can't Live A Lie

_**And before we wrap this up, I just want to bring up some things. **_

_**Some you left in your reviews that Lorelai is completely out of character, and thats fine for you to think that, everyone has their own opinion, and I want to hear them, good or bad, I just want to give my reason for why Lorelai is doing what she's doing. **_

_**One thing I just want to point out is that she went through this before and she was proposed to, only because she was pregnant. Now don't get me wrong, Loerlai knows Luke is crazy about her, but she's just scared. She's scared that he'll want to do the right thing. I mean you all know Luke gave off the impression that he didn't want kids and this is pre sixth, so there wasn't any talk of it, so she's just scared, that's mainly what it is. **_

_**I don't know if I changed any minds or anything, I just wanted to point that out. I thought I gave enough with showing her thoughts, but, I mean i get what you're saying, but I still think, when emotions are running high, people may not act like themselves... look at the sixth finale. **_

_**I want to thank, **Sarahb2007, Princetongirl, Cywen69, Curley-Q, Copop, Allycat1186, Malill, The Mrs. Ventimiglia, burgerman, purplekirbyshaft, julia, Lorelai-Luke Cordelia-Angel, and Babs25**, for reviewing. Thank you all!!!!**_

_**Chapter Seven...**_

Lorelai didn't dare look back as she pressed her foot to the gas petal, pulling out of her driveway and leaving the life's she's known for years, behind.

She honestly couldn't believe what was happening.

Everything was finally coming together, and now she had her bags packed, and a plane ticket waiting for her at the airport so she could take a job in Paris with Mike Armstrong.

Rory was in Yale, her junior year, more than half way through her college career and then she would be off, amazing the rest of the world with her talent. There was no doubt in Lorelai's mind that Rory would get there, she would get it all.

Lorelai finally had a steady boy friend, a boy friend who she could see herself with for the rest of her life. Luke was it. There was no one else, and she knew that because it felt different with him. They hadn't exchange those three very important words yet, but there was no doubt in her mind that she did love Luke. That's why this time was so different.

And now she was leaving it all behind because she was scared, terrified, of what the baby she was carrying could do to her relationship with Luke.

She knew it was selfish to be thinking about that. After all, this was her baby, and she was worrying about her relationship, and what would happen with Luke, but more importantly, she knew she wasn't allowing it to have a father. And that was the worst of it and she knew that.

Lorelai took a deep breath and she drove down the street, approaching the square.

It was unavoidable. The only way out of town was to pass the square.

Her foot started to come off the gas and the car glided along, passing Doose's market. She didn't even realize she was doing it, slowing down, but she was.

She drove alongside the few business, with each the car slowed down even more, the gage going backwards, coming up on five, and then her eyes were met with the big window in the diner as she hit her foot on the brake.

He was behind the counter, wiping it down like he always did when there was a lull or if every customer was helped and settled and he had nothing else to do, he would wipe down the counter, just to keep his hands busy.

"_Come on, go... go... just stop looking at him and go... move your foot and go.. go.."_

Before she could realize what was happening, a tear trailed down her cheek and of course it had to be the moment Luke looked up, meeting her gaze and at first he was happy. He raised his hand to wave at her, and when she looked away from him, covering her face with her hands so he wouldn't see, he knew something was wrong.

Lorelai knew he saw her. She was sitting outside his diner after all, right in front of a big window... of course he would see her.. and a part of her wanted him to.

"Lorelai." It was his voice, she would recognize it anywhere, even if they were miles and miles away, she would know his voice.

Luke didn't waste another second when she didn't answer, he quickly walked around to the drivers side, then clamped his fingers around the door handle.

"Lorelai," He instantly panicked when he saw her bags packed in the back seat.

"I can't do it." She shook her head, still not meeting his eyes. " I can't... I just can't."

"Do what? Where are you going? What's with all the bags?"

"It was so hard leaving Rory, but I knew i would see her again, but you," She looked up and was met with his intense gaze, worrying covering his features.

"Leaving?" He questioned, glancing back at her luggage as he tried to put two and two together but he was coming out with five. "Leaving where? Where are going?!" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Luke."

"Sorry for what Lorelai?" He asked in a more gently tone, just wanting to get to the bottom of things.

Lorelai took a couple of deep breath's, trying to calm herself down enough to explain.

"... I was going to take a job offer with Mike Armstrong."

"The guy from the Durham group?" He asked. She nodded. "So that's it? You were just gonna leave the country, not even tell me you were going, just take off?!" Luke asked, his anger rising with every word. "Why wouldn't you tell me?! Why wouldn't you talk to me about this?! I would've been worried sick about you Lorelai! Not knowing if I would see you again! Why didn't tell me?!" He demanded.

"... I thought I was doing the right thing.." she confessed in just above a whisper as she avoided his stare.

"The right thing?" He asked, completely confused. "What the hell would make you think leaving was the right thing?! I was gonna-" And suddenly he stopped short, which caught Lorelai's attention and she took her teary eyes from the steering wheel to look at him.

"You were gonna what?"

"Nothing," He shook his head. "It's not important. You wanna go, don't let me stop you." Luke shook his head, walking around the hood of the car, and Lorelai watched as he suddenly stopped, having flash backs of when Rachel left. At first it broke his heart when she did, but then when he saw that it was becoming a pattern, it didn't hurt as much because he didn't let himself get attached, he didn't let himself care, but it was too late with Lorelai. He cared about her so much, too much. She was more important than anything.. and she was leaving.

Lorelai slid from the drivers seat, closing the door then coming up behind him.

"Luke?" She asked him gently.

"What?" He asked, not turning around.

"What were you gonna do?" He sighed, pushing his hand through his pocket, then turning around to face her.

Sitting in his hand was a small black box and Lorelai gasped when she saw it.

"You were gonna.. propose." She said, her stare locked on that box as her mouth formed an o.

"Doesn't matter though, right? You're leaving and I told you I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to go... but I didn't think you would.. I thought you would stay, I thought you wanted to stay."

"I do." She said quickly with desperation. "I do want to stay."

"Then why are you leaving?" Luke asked with the same desperation as he gestured toward her jeep.

"Because," She started, her heart racing as she silently wished she could go back, back to the night this all happened. ".. I'm...um, I'm.. pregnant, I'm pregnant."

And now it was Luke's turn to be surprised.

"You're.." He questioned, looking down at her stomach. She nodded.

"You didn't want kids and I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay with me, so I thought I'd make it easy for you, for both us." She corrected herself. "and leave."

"You thought you would leave and raise the baby alone? You weren't even gonna tell me?" He asked, a hint of anger in his tone. She shook her head, more tears coming to the surface.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay with me just because I'm pregnant."

"Lorelai," He started, realizing she was scared. "I know I'm not a big fan of kids, but I was gonna propose to you. I wanted us to get married. I thought some where down the road, we'd have a kid, I even wanted to buy the twickham house, that's why I was sucking up to Taylor, volunteering with the museum. I wanted to be close to the house so when the museum fell through, I could get it. For us. The timing may be a little early," Luke smiled, looking down at her stomach. "but that's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

He nodded. "And do you want this?" He asked, holding the box high and she smiled as she brought her hand to her cheek to wipe the tears.

"Is this you proposing?" She laughed.

"Sorry, should I get down on one knee?" He grinned, starting to bend his left leg, but Lorleai stopped him.

"I want it." She smiled.

"Is this you saying yes?"

"As soon as I see what It looks like." He rolled his eyes, opening the box and reveling an engagement ring. The diamond was average sized, nothing too big or too small, it was just simple, but beautiful at the same time. Lorelai watched, an even bigger smile covering her lips as the sun light caught it and reflected off the diamond in the middle.

She shook her head. "Gimme." Lorelai bounced a little with anticapation as he took the ring from it's box then slid it on her finger.

"You still wanna go to Paris?"

"I never did." She said, her eyes glued on her left hand where his ring sat. "Let's go."

"Go where?" He asked when she took his arm and turned toward the other direction.

"I wanna see the rest of the house before we buy it." She smiled, turning back to look at him as she sped up.

"It isn't going anywhere, you don't have to run." He laughed.

"The house isn't, but life is and we need to keep up, come on, you slow down, you die."

"I'm coming." Luke rolled his eyes, running a few steps to catch up with her.

Lorelai sighed a brief of relief when he caught up to her, glad everything worked out. Glad that she wasn't going to Paris, glad that her kid would have a dad, glad that they were getting married.

Maybe, just maybe, she was finally getting it all.

_THE END_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
